odoritefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Odorite Wiki
Active administrator? Does this wiki have an active administrator, or someone who wants to be it? ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 13:39, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :No one seems to be. I'd recommend you to be one XD since you're quite active.Bluemask (talk) 15:08, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't think that I really count as "quite active" here XD although there also doesn't seem to be any very active registered users either o.o. Plus I have to decrease any wiki activity soon, as I get back to school again but again I don't know if I can orz I guess we'll first have to set up some contents, and when the Wiki is a litte bit more elaborated, we can think about that. XD After all everyone can contribute to this Wiki. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow, didn't knew there's a wiki about Odorite I'm a big fan of NND dancers so I was looking for a wiki. This seems newbut I hope you guys could add more information. I will try to add some if I could but so far, I'll just edit for the meantime. Bluemask (talk) 15:07, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :Yea, it'd be nice to see this wiki flourishing more >.< Maybe you can suggest some of your favorite dancers, and maybe some others will set up the page for you. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:21, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::My favorite dancers? Well, there's the members of the Guilty Hearts. It would be good to set up each member though 217 who is quite popular could be prioritized. ::Here's a list of my suggestions: ::*Guilty Hearts (I specifically like 217 and Miume) ::*morning musumen (I really like the trio who did Melody Line and Girls, Asparagus/Niichan/Prince) ::*SHL (Share Lock Holmes) ::*Aikawa Kozue (though there's a DANCERIOD wiki already...) ::*Rachel ::*Or just the performers on NND Dance Master below: ::*(FINAL Season: http://www.nicovideo.jp/mylist/38387343) :: Bluemask (talk) 16:49, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :: :::Alright thanks! Aizawa even has her own wiki! o.O Do you also happen to know some super popular odorite that were not mentioned yet? :::---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 09:50, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Honestly, I just became a fan recently so I can't really tell other famous Odorites who rose to popularity during the early times >.> . ::::But here are others who had videos who has reached amazing number of views: ::::*Makaron (famous for her Luka Luka Fever Night) ::::*Yamin (Interstellar Flight) ::::*Obeya 47 (Hare Hare Yukai) ::::*apricot* (Heart Beats) :::: Those are some so far that I know... --Bluemask (talk) 11:58, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Started revamping the interface I've created a header... what do you think? It's kinda... okay I think lol. Also, I've been trying to create a logo, but it seems there is one already. I'll post it if I finish it :D Bluemask (talk) 14:10, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::So, here's a logo I tried creating out of whatnots. ::--Bluemask (talk) 14:32, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Ohh I like these headers hurhur also red is my fave color XD However for the logos, right now, we can't put a logo there. neither the theme designer nor css can be accessed without special rights orz :::But yea, We should probably work on the main page design, maybe it'll attract more people too. :::---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the addition of the RSS feed! Looks tasty XD. My goodness... I like to touch alot of things and revamp the entire layout! If not only because of the friggin' permission setting... (though doesn't mean I wanna be admin lol). Is it just me or it's still pretty quiet in here... --Bluemask (talk) 13:02, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, no problem. I thought it might be easier to do it automatically XD. :::::Yea I understand that... Some time ago I wanted to access Wikia.css and was like "hell no I cannot edit????" also currently everything looks sooo plainnnn orz... :::::Yea, the wiki is still kinda new, and it probably will still take some time, till people discover this wiki, and stuff... The key is patience, I guess. :::::---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 13:51, August 27, 2013 (UTC) How would we do Odorites who are also composers/Utaites? Such the likes of Koma'n, MARiA (well, she only danced in Girls), Ry☆ etc...? ----Bluemask (talk) 10:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :Like normal pages, and just write into the description/trivia, that they also do other stuff. and there's this "other activities" field in the infobox, I think. :If in the future, it happens to be more, we can think about puttting categories. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 11:24, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Attracting contributors Hello again. I've been watching this Facebook fanpage for a while now and seems to be growing: https://www.facebook.com/UtaiteAndOdoriteFanclub I think if we can like promote there, we could get the attention of some fans who are willing to contribute. Bluemask (talk) 15:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it seems nice. I don't quite like the idea of actively promoting oneself or things oneself is in, but that's just a personal thing :DD :So yea, why not? If you want, you can ask them, if they want to bring some attention to the wiki. :---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 10:18, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Those without signature characteristics... I can add alot of new dancers problem is, I'm not really sure what to write with those dancers who doesn't have a particular trait no matter how famous they are lol. Adding dancers sure is a chore. --Bluemask (talk) 14:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :Oh well, if the dancer has like absolutely no characteristics, it'd be hard to write a description I guess... But there must be something, for what fans love him/her... Looking at the comments and tags on Nico Nico Douga might help, to figure out what to write about them. :Aside from that, you can also write, what other dancers/groups they are affiliated with, mention what else they do on Nico Nico Douga (if they are e.g. also a gamer/singer etc.) and point out what they're known for. (E.g. a particular choreography/video made them famous etc.) :And if you happen to know, also if they participated in special events, I guess. :And don't worry, other fans will help out writing the description, eventually. I'm sure. :Don't know if my answer was of much help though... lol :---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The Odottemita Picture in the front page Do you guys know each one? I'm sure we've written most of them but since I can barely read the other names (I base it on Hiragana), can I ask if you can like list them? No need for sources just the names so I can decide whos page I could write next :P. --Bluemask (talk) 10:29, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think I can identify all names either. Maybe you want to put a list of which you can identify, and then I'll see if I can add some more names to the list? :---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 11:38, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Sigh, my knowledge is elementary (I cheated using google translate :P). With the help of references (here and here) I was able to tell most of them: Pic with names ::--Bluemask (talk) 15:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I don't know why, but somehow I totally forgot about this one pff I just happened to read through the whole talk page today pfff :::Anyways, I completed it here http://puu.sh/8i82r.jpg Though for one person I absolutely had no clue what it was so I just put "(IDK)" there XD :::Have I forgotten someone?---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 22:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) So, anyone here still up? As much as I'd like to add more pages... I'm really busy and can't actually find time to do it. Hope more people visit and do the stuff needed orz... --Bluemask (talk) 09:54, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry for being so super inactive （ノ￣ロ￣;） ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 11:23, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::No prob. At least there are still people working on the wiki. I'm not sure if fans are hesitant or something... I think we need some sort of a counter and see if people are really visiting this wiki. I can't feel a hint :P ----Bluemask (talk) 08:25, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Admins can see the number of views of the last few days on their ;DD But I don't know how to see, it when you're not one. :::But I do think quite some people would visit this wiki, they just.. lurk around... ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:48, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Dance Listing Hello! I just want to know what you could sugges about listing dances. I think I'm having a hard time if I will add group dance to an individual's page or, leave them on the group page. Particularly to official groups and not collab groups only. Maybe adding them in both could be a good choice too? I dunno :/ And the front page still looks unattractive... --Bluemask (talk) 15:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :I think they should be on both pages. On the individual dancer's pages it could be added with : # "songtitle" feat. Groupname (20XX.XX.XX) :or : # "songtitle" feat. Dancer1, Dancer2 and Dancer3 (20XX.XX.XX) :On a side note, that's also how it's handled on Utaite Wiki. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:43, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::I see. Thanks! Btw, I think I did group pages wrong. Should I make it look more like the one in Utaite Wiki too? (Big pic, Vocal unit description) Though I wonder what I will place in the "Vocal Unit" here...--Bluemask (talk) 00:25, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think there's a right or wrong when there's no set layout XD. :::On Utaite Wiki it just happened to be on category pages and with this layout eventually, but I think putting it in the Odorite Wiki layout is equally fine. (Also on the Utaie Wiki, with the group pages as category article is fairly uncommon probably, but it helps having all members gathered.) :::Since you're so active here, I'd say it's up to you, to decide how to design the pages. :::Actually I think with all the efforts you put in the wiki, you should really ask Wikia staff, if they make you an admin. It will give you special privileges, such as changing the wikia layout, MediaWiki pages, logo, favicon, and even see stats of how many people visited the wiki. (And much more.) Not trying to push you here, it's my honest opinion! ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 09:23, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh I see! I guess it's best to leave them like that then. ::::Me admin???? *blushes* lol haha. Hmm, I'm not really fond of being one yet... I think I'm not prepared for that :O . Well, it's better to add more articles first then I would think of it. I just really can't help but worry that people aren't coming in :( (oh and lurkers please help too if you can :) ). --Bluemask (talk) 15:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's fine, as said, not trying to push you here :) But you're doing a great job on putting content on the pages form what I've seen ^u^ keep going~ :::::Also Sen has once said (if I recall correctly) that it does take a lot of effort to get the Wiki noticed eventually, and probably it also needs a certain degree of luck~ and lurkers gotta lurk :D :::::Also I'm also always there to give my input in case you need help ;D Pff weird phrasing... I just can't edit a lot Even my Utaite Wiki activity has greatly decreased as compared to earlier, damn RL... ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 16:00, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::::After a long time of thinking... I have requested admin rights. I have sent the Wikia staff an email. Gee, I dunno what to feel in case it gets approved. I noticed there really is "no" admin here, sysop or even a bureaucrat. Oh and if I become one... hope you could still help me Bluebird XD. I will promote you to someone who can also edit core stuff here. ::::::--Bluemask (talk) 12:52, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Ahh glad you requested admin rights >.< I hope it does get approved, seeing how much time and effort you put into this wiki, you deserve it :O :::::::The founder must have lost interest in the wiki, and that's why there's no active admin here. :::::::Also sure, I'm always there too help :> though I won't be very active here because of finals and other wikis I'm always there to answer questions and stuff, and to do some 'core stuff' if needed. :3 ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 13:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Yay! Thanks for the support as always! I have received a reply. Apparently, they need some adoption requests. Starikun seems to already have created one way back on 2012 (together with ManaLily, if you know these guys). I think I'll just have to revive the thread for this new interest. I'll refer you too if that's ok with you? ----Bluemask (talk) 15:18, April 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ee, no problem :> I think ManaLily was the one who brought attention to the odorite wiki by writing a help message to Sen (Sen=Starikun) on the utaite wiki, so it's probably also around that time that I started looking around here. :::::::::I think reviving it is fine, assuming you're referring to this one. (Btw I edited the category to Adoption requests, so that it appears on the new requests listings.)Apparently you have to make a new request orz :::::::::Also, seeing all the other requests, you might want to update yours by adding who you are, which wiki is in question, how many edits, and all these things. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:44, April 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::You might want to change the On the Special Pages → Special:ListUsers when was the last time an admin edited, and who was it? part to Mocca97 (founder) 10:24, July 13, 2012 ::::::::::They have only edited three times as per this (hence they are not listed on default).---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 20:49, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Odorite terms? I'm kind of wondering, are there terms particularly specified for Odorites? Just like in Utaite, Ryoseiru, Chorus etc.? Also, is group a good term or should we change it to crew? Crew is oftenly used in hip-hop groups though. --Bluemask (talk) 03:39, May 8, 2014 (UTC) :I think groups are rather called 'unit' in general http://dic.nicovideo.jp/a/踊り手一覧 :I myself don't know any odorite terms orz, except maybe the Nico Dance Master ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 10:17, May 8, 2014 (UTC) ::That's one intensive list. I think it's a good idea to change it to that since it's official. But how will it be, Dance Unit, Odorite Unit...? I think the categories could remain as Groups though, I find it easier to sort them that way lol. As for Nico Dance Master, I might make a page for it in sometime. --Bluemask (talk) 01:56, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Dance Unit seems fine, plus it is self-explanatory. I guess the categories can stay. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 11:05, May 9, 2014 (UTC)